Brother Knows Best
by Deutschykins
Summary: Prussia wants to try a few new things to spice up his relationship with Germany, but he'll have to convince his brother to go along with it.


**A/N: Wow, I haven't submitted anything in a long time here. Anyhow, this was a submission for the MeinBruder contest on LJ. Hope you guys like it!**

**-**  
>The route through the many old hallways into his little brother's office was muscle memory by now. The eastern region himself was waiting for the day West just moved a bed into his office, to minimize the area and time wasted jumping out of bed and into the desk chair.<p>

If there was any way Prussia did wrong by his West (which was impossible, on account of the pure, 24 carat awesome coursing through his veins), it was that he didn't teach him to let loose. Prussia was proud of Germany and how glorious he'd made his own country once more in his own way, but things were easier back when a nation was great if they could just kill the most of the other's guys and get all the good resources for themselves. The diplomacy part of it all bored the east side of today's Germany, and it had before when he was The Awesome Königreich Preußen (he'd have to settle for The Awesome Ost now), but that was why Germany, his West, was the one with the reins now. Prussia knew his little brother was too cute when he got all business-like to NOT let him be in charge.

But only in front of the other countries. Ask anyone in Europe and they knew who was still "in charge" for real.

Speaking of the balance of power in the Bett aus Deutschland, Prussia readjusted the paper wrapping that the cashier with the dreads assured him was "discreet," but really only made him look, along with the long navy-blue coat wrapped around him, like a pervert. He supposed he was, considering the contents of his "discreet" satchel, but awesome can't be held down by worries like that, so Prussia re-inflated (it didn't take much) and sidled up to the heavy door to his little brother's office.

Not a single word had been heard from his dear brother all day long; which in Germany's book was concerning. The lack of screaming the word "WEST" down the hall usually meant that Prussia was up to something and Germany couldn't be sure why. Yes, he had heard him leave quite a while ago, but he had since returned from whatever kind of adventure he had embarked on. That tended to be a sign of plotting for Prussia, which was also not a good thing at all. At least not where he was concerned, anyway.

Even more disconcerting for Germany: Prussia knocked. Granted, he knocked and then immediately barged into the rather nice office, but the overall relaxed demeanour remained. Honestly, the nation's pale eyelashes made him look... shifty, rather than innocent. The elder brother undid the double-breasted, sleek coat and slid it off, hanging it on the sturdy coat-hook before turning with that suspicious smirk still hanging on his mouth. He pulled the matching chair from beside the door and sat it down right next to the other's. No sense of personal space, not where West was concerned.

Prussia plopped the unlabelled bag onto Germany's desk, right on top of the pile of incoming paperwork. "West," (his grin slowly spread) "You'll never guess what I've been doing."

Blue eyes glanced at the bag dropped on his his desk, blocking him from grabbing the next sheet of paperwork. "I've no idea, Ost, but I assume you are going to tell me whether I consent to it or not."

His brother looked scandalized, which was pretty rich coming from Prussia. Overall, he looked like a damn cat lounging on a silk pillow when he leaned forward and pressed against Germany's left shoulder, propped onto the other's chair-arm.

"Well, since you sound so excited about what your beloved, uber-dashing, and just flat-out awesome brother was doing today, I'll tell you." Prussia thought himself a master of wit.

"You were too busy with the bureaucracy stuff in here to notice that the little shop that used to be that bakery on the corner shut down, and the property was just bought by a new little business that I thought was perfect to go pick up some things from for you and I to enjoy." He puffed up like a proud bird.

Germany snorted at Prussia's answer. He should have expected as much from a man such as him. "Wait..." He paused, raising an eyebrow. "What do you mean 'you and I'?" That phrase could never mean good things and especially not with a bag full of mysterious items.

"You can be pretty lame for a world power, West," Prussia managed before 'West' melted into his hissing 'kesesese'. He scooted over and pressed further against Germany's hard shoulder, before leaning in just a fraction away from Entirely Too Close and muttered in a conspiring tone, "You can at least take a guess."

A sigh interrupted the silence of the room, the younger German leaning back in his chair since his only excuse to ignore his brother's prying had been cut off by the bag on his desk.

"I doubt it's something I will approve of seeing as how it was you who bought these items." He muttered, looking over at the weight leaning on his shoulder. "Now, are you going to tell me what the hell it is you bought?"

Prussia flopped back in his chair, and then started the whining.

"Weeest! I wanted you to guess to heighten the drama and stuff!" His attempts at being smooth failed, so it was time to implement his direct approach.

It wasn't a good sign that Germany couldn't even recognize the first thing Prussia pulled out. It resembled a necklace, with a very heavy pendant in the middle, but instead of a clasp to fasten it, at each end of the chain there were heavy-duty clamps.

"Erm..." Brows furrowed, staring at the crocodile clamps in the albino's hands. He had no damn clue what the hell Prussia was showing him, but it couldn't have been good. "So...those are for what, exactly? I don't understand what you're trying to imply to me here." His gaze travelled up and down the object, then back to Prussia's face in question.

'Way cute', Prussia thought. He loved being the one showing Germany the ropes. Hey, speaking of which..."I'll tell you in a minute. Lookit what else I got..."

He pulled out a smaller item then, what looked like three small flesh-colored rings. Then, another chain that split into four, with buckled leather straps attached. Prussia wondered if anything would click with West before he whipped out the centerpiece of his shopping spree.

His breath hitched, eyes widening as a blush slowly formed on his cheeks in realization as soon as the second item was pulled out. He bit his lip, quickly looking away from the various sex toys Prussia was pulling out of his bag. Sure, he wouldn't mind spicing things up in the bedroom-he was of course supposedly one of the kinkiest nations, after all. But he could never admit to that, especially not to his brother.

Prussia was particularly proud of the next piece he pulled out: a transparent red dildo. He was damn excited to make Germany squirm and beg with these, but the only problem was convincing Germany to actually let him.

"West," he wrapped an arm around Germany, fiddled with the top button on his dress shirt. The blonde jumped when an arm pulled him in, looking at the elder from the corner of his eye. "What do you think? Wanna try these out?"

Germany still refused to look at the object in Prussia's hand, not wanting to make the red covering his face any darker. "I don't...I don't know...it's embarrassing, Bruder." He squirmed in his seat, almost as if his sadistic sibling were already molesting him on the spot. His bashfulness instilled a little moment of affection in his big brother, and Prussia kissed a few random spots on his neck and chin.

"Come on, you trust me, right?" He was surprised that Germany's dryness had dissipated so quickly when the toys got pulled out. He nipped at the soft patch of skin just under his brother's earlobe.

"Well...sometimes. It depends on what you're expecting me to trust you with." Germany mumbled, becoming even more flustered by the small show of affection. "I...I have work to do though, Osten. I don't think it would be a good idea to slack off." He gasped out whilst his skin was bitten softly. Germany's protest tended to be for naught while his eastern half was concerned.

"Come on, someone awesome like me wouldn't lead you astray, West," the nation stood and wrenched himself in between his little brother and the distracting leaves of paper that were keeping him from Prussia's objective.

"I find that hard believe when you act like this..." Prussia was always looking for a reason to lead him down the slightly less sane path. With Germany's knees on either side of him, the oldest swooped down for a full kiss on his blushy little brother's lips, mussing a few strands of his hair out of place for good measure.

Germany didn't understand himself how a simple kiss from his older brother could still make him shaky; it made him seem like some kind of innocent virgin, but they both knew better.

Prussia smirked. Chipping away at Germany's resistance and getting his way let him know he was still in charge, still on top, even just in his own house. He kept his hand planted on the back of his brother's head, and slid the other down the toned chest to undo more of the dress buttons; he opened just enough to fit a wandering hand in and paw at Germany's chest and flick a sensitized nipple. When Prussia found the opportunity, he bit down on a flushed lip, to elicit a reaction from Germany and slide his tongue in to map out his mouth like he'd been there forever.

Despite his previous protests, Germany kissed back. For some reason he was always completely unable to deny Prussia when he was like this: devious and acting as though he were sexually starved. A small moan was muffled by their kiss when he felt a hand toy with his nipple, followed by a sharp gasp at the teeth tugging on his lip. His own tongue joined to slide against Prussia's, a hand coming up and tangling in the white strands of hair.

A pleased growl came from the back of the older brother's throat, who just crawled up to straddle the other's hips and tug his shirt from it's place tucked into his slacks. Mussing his brother's clean and pressed look was, admittedly, one of Prussia's little joy's in life. Prussia always went out of his way to put something out of place on Germany's clean and sleek image; whether it be tugging just a few strands of his hair loose or leaving lasting reminders of the previous night's activities across his body. He liked watching Germany leave for a meeting with the shirt collar a little higher than usual, knowing the purple-red bruises beneath the collar and beyond. He finally tore his lips from its embrace with his brother's, and bit down hard to nearly draw blood at the junction of neck and shoulder. While he spread light, quick kisses all along and around the new mark, he palmed the growing bulge through the other's trousers.

A sound of mixed pleasure and pain escaped Germany's throat and, trying to ignore what was being done to him, he tried to reason with Prussia yet again. "W-We shouldn't be doing this right now, Gilbert..."

His brother growled."Papers can wait. I can't." He removed his hand from the back of Germany's neck, and it joined the other hand in tearing open the fly of Germany's pants and grabbing onto the hot flesh beneath his brother's underwear. The older brother devoured his mouth again while he wrapped his pale fingers around and stroked his West's cock.

The younger of the two knew that tone all too well, it was the voice Prussia used when he wasn't to be questioned. Not even he would stand up against the other when he was like this. "Mm!" Germany voiced, feeling himself being stroked to hardness whilst his mouth was taken a second time; hesitating before he moved to wrap his arms around Prussia's waist and pull him closer.

Prussia's chest swelled with triumph. He broke away again, but kept his lips only a milimeter from his brother's. He still roughly stroked Germany while he panted: "Is West gonna do what bruder says, now?"

"Y-Yes..." The German nation breathed, biting his lip to stifle any noises threatening to slip out. His hips rolled in time with Prussia's strokes, shuddering in pleasure each time those long fingers slid up and down his cock. He was putty.

Prussia released him and grabbed his wrists, laying them on his lap. "Don't move."

The nation reached back to pick up the shackles on Germany's desk, and strapped the wrists together. "Now stand up."

He tried not to allow a sound of disappointment pass, but a small whimper managed to rise in his throat. "Is it really necessary to take it this far?" Germany asked, staring at his hands as a deep blush rose on his cheeks. However, he sighed and did as he was told, rising slowly from his seat at Prussia's command.

Honestly, his older brother hadn't thought through what he was going to do once he got Germany tied up. Just fucking him would be boring, or so Prussia was thinking before he took a long glance at his coat again. A grin curled around his face.

"Come here," he said, despite the lack of choice he gave as he grabbed Germany's arm and forcibly pulled him towards the wall with the coat-hook. He pushed his little brother against the wall, and forced his wrists up above his head. The hook was surprisingly high, and Germany had to balance on his toes for the chain of his wrist shackles to be hooked up on the wall. Prussia unabashedly eyed his now vulnerable little brother, who swayed to maintain his balance on his toes.

"Was?" Germany questioned in confusion when he was dragged away before he was shoved against the wall and his hands strung up on the hook attached. More blood rushed to his cheeks once he realized the position he was in: on his toes and chained up for his brother's pleasure.

"Hehehe... West, you look so cute," Gilbert muttered huskily while he ran his hands all over Germany's unprotected torso. He admired the way the muscles felt taut and hard, but still gave a little, the way hot skin should. Another tug, and Germany's pants and underwear were removed from the equation, his cock sprung free, tip flushed red, leaving him bared to Prussia's wandering eyes. The blonde inhaled sharply once the cool air hit his already heated cock, teeth chewing on his lip once again.

With all the pleasure Prussia derived from fucking Germany in various convoluted ways, he got his kicks just tasting his brother's body. No matter where, Prussia loved to kiss, nip, and lick at any available inch of flesh, even if it was just a peck on his little brother's cheek, or biting on his earlobe. But speaking of inches of flesh...

Gilbert stood back from his captive, and strolled back over to his desk. He realized he was still fully clothed. He sat nonchalantly on top of the desk itself and enjoyed the view before him: his West, hung up (quivering slightly, when Prussia looked hard enough), panting, with his hair askew, and his mouth and neck already red from the marks and bruises inflicted. He looked confused as to why his big brother wasn't against him any more, and Prussia chuckled lowly. He glanced down to see where his new toys were, and looked back up, right into Germany's confused eyes as he picked up the weighted nipple clamps.

"I said I'd tell you what these did, bruder, but I think just showing you would be more fun."

He sidled back towards the man hooked on the wall, swinging the lead weight between his fingers. He looked down at it in his hands. The clamp itself was a simple, clothespin-looking crocodile clip, and he flexed the jaw of it open. He looked back at his little brother.

"I'm a little upset with the attitude you gave me when I wanted to show you our new toys. That hurts, you know, when I'm excited to show my little West something, but he's too busy pushing a pencil to pay attention to me. Hurts a lot." The first clamp bit down on Germany's right nipple. Prussia held the weight so it wouldn't tug just yet.

His gaze shifted to the side, avoiding Prussia's eyes as he took in the view of his usually strong and intimidating little brother. Though from the way it seemed right now, that couldn't be farther from the truth. All of Germany's barriers were stripped down and he was like the prey waiting for his predator's next move.

Swallowing thickly, Germany watched as Prussia made his way back to the desk; picking up the first item he had revealed to him earlier that day. It looked more painful than anything else, honestly and he wasn't sure how those would feel good at all. "You know I can't help how much work I have, Prussia." But his excuse went unheard as the item pinched the sensitive bud on his chest. "Ahh!" The grip wasn't as strong or painful as he had expected and it was indeed quite pleasurable.

Prussia wasted no time in clamping the other one onto the matching nipple, and let the weight fall. He wondered if it hurt as much as it looked, but judging from Germany's erection, he didn't seem to have a problem with it. He flicked the weight a few times, and realized with glee that the weight continued to swing with every movement his brother made trying to maintain his balance on his toes. His cock throbbed, and he was again aware of how overdressed he was. The t-shirt was lost easily, and as he dropped his jeans, he also buckled down onto his knees before his brother. Gilbert grinned and reached for his brother's cock again, stroking slow, then fast, then slow.

Germany's eyes slid shut, arching into the second clamp as Prussia closed it. A wanting moan left his mouth, his face somehow becoming even more flushed when he realized the voice ringing in his ears was his own. Each time he made a move the clamps would tug just slightly, causing him to make small noises with every tiny pinch. The German opened his eyes just in time to see Prussia shedding his clothes; him secretly admiring every inch of pale flesh revealed to him. The elder had always been a bit too eager to remove his clothes, it seemed. "Ost..." He gasped, struggling not to move around too much when his cock was gripped and pumped in an uneven rhythm.

The elder brother reached for something from his jeans pocket with his free hand. He teased the red-hot tip of his brother's penis with his tongue, just riling him up in preparation for what he did next. Stretching the cock ring, he swiftly slipped it on to cut off Germany's release before his big brother was done with him.

Attempting to thrust into Prussia's mouth was a mistake, the action had gotten him nowhere and only made the clamps squeeze harder in retaliation. Germany's breaths came out in hot, heavy pants for air. His whole body shook and shuddered, practically pleading for more touch. Unfortunately Prussia was too much of a damn tease to let him off that easily; before he knew it a tight pressure was felt on the base of his penis. He didn't even have to look down to know what the Prussian had slipped on him. Gilbert stood back up to stand eye-to-eye with his little brother.

"Now I'm really in charge. You move how I want you to, and you come when I say you can."

He took his own erection in hand and wrapped his fingers around the restrained penis before him and pumped them both in one hand, shuddering himself from the joint sensation. He growled under his breath. "Hng—fuck..."

"Isn't that how it always is anyway?" Germany asked, only half joking. He had seen his brother act this way enough to know how this would play out. "O-Oh...Gott..." Prussia stroking them both at once sent a jolt down his spine, hands balling into fists above him as his head tilted to the side.

It was hard for the albino to keep a set pace with all the stimuli—the slickness of the lube, the hot throb of his brother's dick, and just the look of him flushed and writhing from the way Prussia touched him. The east switched hands, and slid his slicked fingers around his brother's hip, around the perfect round of his ass, and down the middle to penetrate.

With each stroke there a pinch caused by the clamps, Germany cursing softly before another moan tore from his throat. He couldn't help but squirm and act completely shameless when it came to Prussia. A hand wormed its way behind him, rubbing at his entrance; the blonde responding by spreading his legs wider, pressing back against it with a breathy utter of the word "yes."

He couldn't manage to hear that word gasped by his little brother and keep control, so Prussia removed his hand from their cocks and slid one, two, three fingers in and rocked his groin into Germany's while he stretched and trained his asshole to take the girth of his brother's dick or—the vibrator! Gilbert had forgotten about it in the heat of the moment, but still he revelled in the growing noises and pants his brother was emitting. West was his right now, so he could take his time, of course. He scissored his fingers and stretched the entrance.

He had to step away yet again, but he was back in seconds with the transparent red toy. He had a better idea than using the lube to slick it, however. "Suck on this."

His body practically sucked the fingers in, clenching around them. Being stretched was always a bit uncomfortable, but Germany welcomed the feeling of being stuffed first by fingers then by Prussia's cock. He almost wished he could somehow gain enough balance to ride the fingers moving inside him. A low whine reverberated in his throat when they were regretfully pulled away, only to have the albino remind him of the final toy he had purchased that day. When the albino returned with the vibrator and instantly shoved it in his face-followed shortly by the command-Germany's eyes widened. "D-Do I really have to, Bruder?" And like before, he highly doubted he would win this argument.

Prussia frowned. His red eyes slipped down, and he tugged down on the lead weight on Germany's nipple clamps. "Just do it."

"Nn!" The German nation didn't need to be told twice. Slowly, he took the head of the plastic toy in, sucking on it. It was a little more than obvious that he was embarrassed, especially with the thought that he was sucking off a fake, plastic penis. The details didn't really matter by this point, all he knew was that he was expected to visually please his brother and that was exactly what he intended to do. Germany relaxed his throat, taking the vibrator in deeper whilst his tongue lapped at whatever it could reach.

"Fuck..." The sight of it was hotter than he'd imagined. Germany's lips squeezed against the red material, and each little slurping noise electrified Prussia's cock. He edged the shaft deeper in and out of the other's mouth, enjoying the view of the false cock growing slicker with the German's saliva. He slipped it from past Germany's lips, shuddering as the tip rubbed against his parted lips in a particularly enticing way, and positioned it at his brother's ass. He teased the hole with just the tip, before he forced the mushroom head in with just a little difficulty.

Germany wanted to show Prussia exactly what he would have done had he not been in his current position and from the one word uttered, he assumed he had been doing a good job of it too. Lips swollen and eyes half-lidded, Germany released the toy when it was pulled back; licking the corners of his mouth. Within a few seconds, he could feel the head rubbing against his entrance and a sharp gasp filled the otherwise quiet air when it was pushed inward.

Gilbert slid a hand down Ludwig's right leg and pulled one knee up to wrap it around his waist, giving him much more room to pump the toy deeper and deeper inside his West. It was a rather long toy, but his brother's ass seemed to swallow the whole shaft. The resistance he was met with when he began to move faster with it turned Prussia on immensely; he was reminded just how tight Germany was, and how easily affected he was when he turned the dial on to the vibrator.

"Ahh...Gilbert!" He gripped to Prussia's waist as well as he could his with his leg, moaning almost rhythmically with each thrust of the toy inside of him. Hips moved to try and get it in deeper-though he doubted that was possible from the way the older nation continuously rammed it inside of him. And then Prussia actually turned it on while it was buried inside of him; causing the younger to practically arch off the wall, crying out loudly.

It was a little awkward to manipulate the vibrator while it ran full-force, but the reaction by his little brother was gold. Gilbert twisted the dildo with each thrust, and his work was paying off—Germany was putting on a show for him now, shuddering with every downstroke of the vibe against his spot.

"Hh—West, how's that feel? Does this compare to your bruder's cock pounding you against the wall?"

The vibrator just barely brushed over his prostate, Germany trying to do something-, mis-anything-to get it to hit that spot full force. He knew what a dirty show he was putting on for Prussia; writhing between him and the wall, hands balled into tight fists above his head, and mouth hanging open as he released such obscene sounds. The questions barely registered in his mind when the other asked him and it felt like some great task to answer. "Nein. Not-ahh!-as g-good as you..."

"Hnn, slutty little bruder..." Prussia smirked and latched on to one of Germany's stiffened nipples. Germany didn't protest being called a slut; he was unsure if he could get a full sentence out that wasn't interrupted by wanting noises. Another moan filled the air as his over sensitized nipple was abused while the vibrator continued to abuse his prostate mercilessly. Prussia lapped at the nub slowly, mismatching the pace set by the flick of his wrist plundering the other's ass with the dildo. But if what his bruder wanted was the real thing...

He slid the now-slicked toy out from inside Germany, who bit his lip to prevent an undignified sound from escaping, and tossed it aside. He bent down quickly to snatch up the bottle of lube abandoned on the ground, then squeezed a good bit onto his own hard-on. The blonde's eyes devoured his brother's cock whilst he prepared himself, and Germany licked his lips in anticipation.

Prussia teased the now swollen entrance with the red-hot tip of his erection, holding down on his little brother's rocking hips as he prodded slightly: just enough pressure to titillate, but not enough to sate the ache weighing down at the base of Germany's spine. Gilbert knew he was denying himself as well—he'd like nothing more than to roughly snap his hips up and satisfy himself with Germany's heat and relish in the cries Prussia knew he could make his brother emit—but he'd rather be begged for it again.

The younger German couldn't help but want to buck into the blunt tip of Prussia's cock as it teased him. He knew this game all too well, his brother wouldn't give him what he wanted until he was on his knees, begging for it like a whore-metaphorically speaking of course. Seeing as how squirming around wasn't getting him anywhere, Germany swallowed his pride and opened his mouth to speak. "Bitte, Ost..." His hips pressed forward once more in an attempt to sheath Prussia inside.

Well, how could Gilbert say no to that? Shuddering, he sunk in, and set a quick pace right away, taking advantage of his brother's compromised position to hit his spot and let his cock be swallowed up right to the base. Germany nearly screamed, and wrapped his legs tightly around his brother's hips, pulling him in even deeper.

"Unh-" the pressure, the heat, the sight of his engorged member sliding in and out of that perfect ass was nearly too much, and Prussia grabbed at the back of Germany's neck to pull him into a rough tongue kiss, after he bit hard enough to leave his brother's lower lip purplish from the bruise. Without protest, Germany allowed his lips to be taken; tongue sliding against the one invading his mouth. A long moan of pain and pleasure accompanied the teeth biting into the soft flesh of his bottom lip, and Germany knew there would be a rather obvious mark there later. But as if Prussia hadn't wanted it that way.

The oldest broke the kiss and laughed breathlessly, the wanton noises his brother was making going straight to his erection. He grazed a few fingertips that weren't busy holding the hips he was plowing into down Germany's exposed sides, enjoying the feel of tensed muscles and raised goosebumps his touch brought. With his center of mass shifted, courtesy of the shackles dangling him on his toes, most of his little brother's weight bore down right on his cock, allowing for some purely delicious sensations. Prussia licked his lips, like a snake savoring the air around him, and he reached to wrap his fingers around Germany's dick, which was, until then, neglected and dripping with precum.

Shudders ran through his for with every touch from Prussia, he couldn't help but be so affected by this man. Everything he did made Germany feel absolutely wonderful. A throaty moan left him whilst the Prussian touched him where he needed it most, though he still wouldn't be able to come without his permission. The cockring continued to grip tight; preventing any kind of release. Despite this, Germany still vainly tried to get some kind of relief from the rough palm gliding over him from base to tip. Gilbert rubbed the bead of liquid at the tip in a circle, and stroked painfully slow to make his brother squirm some more.

"See—hh—West? I knew...uuhh! I could do no wrong. Feels good, doesn't it?" He took a moment to shudder and bite back a groan after a particularly rough thrust. He pumped this brother's restrained cock faster and faster, nearly taunting him.

"You stay cooped up in this office just to tease me, right? You like it when I waltz in, hang you up and tie you down, don't you?" Prussia chuckled and removed the hand from Germany's hip to flick the weight pulling on the clips on Germany's nipples. He jerked on them a little harder than before. He still held Germany's cock in the double-restraint of his hand and the cockring.

The German shook his head, chest heaving from the heavy breaths he was taking.

"I don't...b-believe it or not, I actually like to get work done." He replied with as much defiance as he could muster at this point, although his attempt was foiled by the fingers tugging at his nipples and the hand still stroking his neglected cock. A loud moan filled the room, Germany thrusting back as hard as he could in his current position. "A-Ahh...harder..."

His older brother smirked. He picked up the pace and pistoned himself more roughly into Germany, and became more aware of his slicked hand jacking the other off arrhythmically.

"Not very convincing when you give in anyway. You just like to look like the responsible one and deny me when you really want me to come and fuck your brains out."

"I am the responsible one." He protested, trying to hold back what would be a dry orgasm should Prussia continue to touch him. The statement however, couldn't be farther from the truth at the moment. They played the same game every time: Prussia always finds Germany doing some work, or doing the cleaning or cooking in that apron Italy made for him of the flag's black, red, and gold, and always wore him down until the younger could look like the dutiful one being forced to humor his brother by hopping into bed (or bend over the counter) for him, who could tell, despite all the pretense, that Germany was as big a slut for his brother's cock as anybody. He was presently writhing on his brother's erection and any comments he tried to make backfired on him. It wasn't his fault that Prussia knew exactly what he wanted as well as how to give it to him.

The blonde loved the way his brother felt inside of him, how he could stir him up; making him more than willing in just a few words or actions. Prussia could tell it in the way his little brother would gasp and shudder for him, and in how he'd "give in" after a particularly long day at a world meeting; Germany was never unwilling to have a little romp with his big brother. Prussia always liked to have his fun, however, and so he quickly pulled out, himself missing the heat and pressure, but wanting to see how Germany would unravel. Eyes went wide, body tensing as he tried to keep Prussia buried inside of him.

"Ost!" Germany yelled in frustration, keeping his legs locked around the albino's waist; bringing him closer to grind against him even knowing it would get him no satisfaction. Prussia nearly lost balance when he was jerked forwards, and he tugged hard again on the clamps. Germany barely suppressed a whimper.

"Hey! You're hanging up all stretched and spread out for your big brother to use, and you're making demands? I don't think so, West." He flicked at the clamped nipple on the right, and began another round of slow pumping in and out, shoving all the way in to the hilt, and then pulling fully out. The pace was deadly slow, and he knew it'd frustrate his hasty brother wrapped around his hips. This was torture and the blonde knew the elder could keep this up all day as long as he continued to slow down once his own orgasm came too close. A gasp escaped him, chest arching into the fingers still playing with a sensitive nipple.

"Bruder..." He breathed, still grinding his hips up against Prussia whilst he was hit deep inside. "G-Gott, bitte-ich will dich." Germany practically begged him, looking down at his straining erection pressed tight against his abdomen.

"Oh, tust du?" Prussia's chest rumbled with the sultry growl. The wicked pace he was using did nothing to prevent his own release, along with the new little moans and pleading he was now being rewarded with. He stopped with the games, and now pounded right into Germany's ass, wringing his fingers through Germany's short blonde hair and pulling back hard.

"Ja...!" Germany's voice raised, his body shuddering with every thrust Prussia made inward. The cuffs had been biting into his skin for some time, but they were easily ignored; especially now with the good, hard fuck he was getting. His head tilted back willingly when fingers dug into his scalp, mouth hanging open in pleasure.

"Haa...f-fick, Gilbert!" His hips twitched, bucking upward in a mock orgasm though he was still painfully hard. His every muscle now contracted, and his back arched as he bucked, giving quite a show for his turned-on brother. The whole vision was nearly too much for Gilbert to handle.

"Agh, West-!" He was pleased to see his brother would be orgasming twice tonight, and with that, he finally pulled the ring constricting his brother's abused cock, and stroked him along with his hard thrusts. It only took a few more pumps to make him finally reach the climax the blonde had been longing for. Another wave of intense pleasure washed over the younger German, come staining his chest and stomach. A second cry of Prussia's name was screamed, leaving Germany panting and utterly spent.

The heat was near-volcanic, and his older brother admired the expression of ecstasy his now completely unglued West had on his face as he finally was released, just before Prussia himself finally saw white and came hard into Ludwig's ass. The younger brother groaned deeply at the sensation. He was pinned against the wall by his brother's final few bucks. His whole body was flushed from the experience; toes struggling to find some ground once they were pulled from his brother's waist. Prussia leaned up against the other's heaving chest, gasping for breath himself.

They stayed that way a good long moment, before Gilbert peeled himself off, and swayed over to the desk for a few tissues. The hot fluid ran down Ludwig's thighs when the other pulled out. He wiped the come from his brother's abs, and pulled the other's head back again by his blonde scalp to plant a few deep kisses to his lips and neck. Germany gave a low hum in appreciation to the slow, loving kisses, happily sharing his own with the older man. His big brother had a little moment of affection, and parted lips for a moment to lean his forehead against the other's.

He returned to kissing all along Ludwig's jaw and collar, leaving a few light marks on him. He realized the strained position his brother was still in, and he unhooked his wrists from the ceiling, letting the handcuffed arms (wrists sore and an angry red) fall to Germany's front. But Prussia pinned him back against the wall gently as he pressed up against him again to nuzzle at the spot beneath his younger brother's ear and muttered, "How was that, bruder?"

He would never admit it out loud, but secretly Germany liked when Prussia held him close like this. Slowly, Germany reached in between their bodies to take off the clamps one at a time, letting them drop to the floor. His nipples tingled once they were released from the unforgiving grip. "Mm...not too bad, I suppose." He teased a bit while a smirk formed on his face.

The edges of Prussia's mouth spread out as he grinned and laughed. "Hey, I'm the one with the handcuffs here, I'll hang you back up on the wall if I want," he teased back as he bent down to pick up the key from the floor, and undid the cuffs, tossing them down to the right of his and his brother's feet. He slid his arms around Germany again, one snaking around Germany's waist, and another squeezing his little brother's bicep.

"You wouldn't leave me like that, though. We both know you wouldn't be /that/ cruel to me." His own arms rose up to wrap comfortably around Prussia's waist, keeping him close while inwardly relishing the feel of the older nation's skin against his palms.

"You ready for bed, West? Think you can forget about work to hop into bed with your amazing bruder?"

"I think so and maybe I can be 'persuaded' to put it off a little longer tomorrow. How does that sound?" Of course, normally the blonde would never say something like that however, sex always made him more easy going. And this time, he had a feeling Gilbert would make him keep to his promise.

This time, his older brother didn't reply, but appraised him with a dangerous glint in his eye, and picked up the handcuffs from the ground, and dangled them in his left hand as he pulled Germany along to their bedroom. Allowing himself to be dragged down the hall, Germany stared at Prussia's back. He knew exactly what that look meant.

Prussia pulled open a drawer, and dropped the cuffs inside, shutting it while smirking at his brother again.

It was the look Prussia got when he was plotting something and he didn't doubt he would be waking up to a surprise tomorrow. However, Prussia moved to the other side of the bed, and pulled up the covers with room for Ludwig to move in under them.

Right now, though... he was content with just crawling into bed with his brother. The German slid under the comforter, already laying himself down to find a comfortable position while waiting for the albino to do the same. His older brother scooted up to lay against his back, and an arm was wrapped possessively around his waist.

This was where Prussia knew he was still important. Even if he was sharing a country, and a bed, with his brother, he knew he was still wanted when he was able to lean against his little brother and listen to him slowly fall asleep. And Germany wouldn't doubt that importance, not for a second; his own arms taking their previous spot around Prussia's waist just as before. This was where they both belonged, tangled up in one another as their eyes closed, sleep slowly taking them one after the other.

**A/N: Reviews welcome, thank you for reading~**


End file.
